What They Seem
by jemcarstairsfallenangel
Summary: Sequel to Daddy's Little Girl. Kati's life is perfect. Her father, Sirius Black is innocent, she has a boyfriend, and she's going back to Hogwarts for another year. But she will soon learn things aren't always as perfect as they appear to be.
1. Chapter 1

A Sequel, as you all requested. I hope you like it. For those of you who don't follow what's happening, read Daddy's Little Girl.

This follows GoF.

Kati has the family she always wanted. Will it last? For things aren't always as they appear.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Fight<p>

Kati was sitting at the overcrowded Weasley breakfast table, snarfing down eggs, bacon, and sausage, thinking about how lucky she was.

Yeah, and she was very lucky.

Last year she had found out her biological father, Sirius Black, who had been in Azkaban for twelve years, was innocent. She had attended Hogwarts while her guardian, Remus, taught Defense Against the Dark Arts. For the first time in her life, she had friends. She even had a boyfriend.

Kati was spending the summer with the Weasley family who had graciously taken her in and treated her like family. Mrs. Weasley had become a mother figure for her and her red head children were like siblings. Hermoine completed the picture by arriving two weeks ago.

She had spent the past month taking turns between playing Quidditch in the back pasture and going into town with Fred and George for joke supplies. She was in heaven. The only downside to this wonderful summer, was she hadn't heard from Remus. not even a letter. That was unusual, even for him. She was starting to get worried. She had heard from Sirius though. A couple of letters assuring her he was indeed all right was enough for her.

She finished eating and headed upstairs to Fred and George's room, knocked, and slipped inside. Over the past weeks, she had been helping them develop supplies for their joke shop even after Mrs. Weasley had found out. Kati had just recovered from being sick from one of the Puking Pastels. It was her first day back to business.

"So, do you guys have more products to test today? Which one shall we start with?" She asked, sitting on the bottom bunk bed.

"You aren't starting anything, Kati. George and I are." Fred said, not looking up from the potion he was brewing.

She blinked. "I don't understand."

"I said, you aren't going to test anything. It's been decided." He said, his voice firm.

"Because I got sick?" She asked. Her voice a little louder.

"Yes."

"What? That was one time! Fred. You can't be serious! You guys test this stuff on yourselves all the time! You once got a back eye that took a week to remove, and yet I get sick once, and I can't do it anymore?"

"It's not the same. We know the risks." He wasn't meeting her eyes.

"I know them too. I've accepted the risks. I knew there was a chance I could get sick if I took them." Kati thought that was obvious.

"No. You don't understand. I can't see you like that again. No. You aren't going to test anything anymore."

"Fine. Maybe I should just not help you anymore. Maybe I should just leave. That way I don't get tempted to help you again. Oh wait, I can't. I have no where to go and I don't even know where Remus is. You do know I'm only doing this because I know it's your dream, and I want to help you achieve it. I guess you don't want me to." She walked out of the room, up to the bedroom she shared with Ginny, grabbed her broom, and took off out the window.

She flew to the next set of hills to cool off. She wasn't really mad at Fred, but she had said something she really regretted, and she wanted to get out of the house before she said anything else. Of course she would have to apologize later. For now, she just needed some time to herself. Laying down in the tall grass, she closed her eyes, and the sound of the wind acted as a lullaby, singing her to sleep.

When she woke up, it was dark. She panicked for a moment, forgetting why she was here, and the argument between her and Fred entered her mind. Such a stupid fight, and she could see where he was coming from, but she had known the risks when she volunteered to help them. He should know that. Then she had to apologize for her comment about not helping them.

She flew back and opened the front door to find Fred, asleep, his head resting on his arms, which were folded on the table. She sat next to him and noticed his eyes were red. He had been crying. She brushed his hair out of his eyes with her fingertips and he stirred.

"Hey."

He opened his bright blue eyes, even brighter from crying, "You came back."

"Of course I came back. I-I just needed to cool off. I had no intention on leaving for good. I'm sorry."

"No. I'm sorry." Fred said, a tear slipping from his eye.

"Don't cry. I'm not mad. Not anymore." She brushed at the tears that were falling from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry I didn't think about it. I just hated seeing you sick like that. I kicked myself thinking about how it was my fault for allowing you to test it in the first place."

"You should know... I've been through much worse. Living with Remus can be.." she paused. "unpredictable." She pulled up the sleeve of her short sleeve shirt to reveal a gash about four inches across her arm.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I was home alone one day and went to the roof. Slipped right off. Ended up having a broken arm and a couple broken ribs." She shrugged. "I'm pretty tough."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I know." He leaned forward resting his forehead against her own. "That's why I love you so much."

"I love you too." She closed the gap and kissed him. Kati loved kissing Fred. It was intoxicating, and sent warmth shooting through her body.

They were out of breath when they broke apart. "Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a big day. The tournament and everything. Did Harry get here?" Kati asked, playfully running her fingers through his hair.

"Yeah. He's here. He's in Ron's room." They stood up, grasping hands, and walked to his and George's room. George of course was asleep, and they just quietly crawled into bed, Kati's head on her boyfriend's chest, hearing his heartbeat Tomorrow would be a fantastic day indeed.

* * *

><p>Reviews are welcome!<p>

And Thank You to all my loyal readers!


	2. Chapter 2

A Sequel, as you all requested. I hope you like it. For those of you who don't follow what's happening, read Daddy's Little Girl.

This follows GoF.

Kati has the family she always wanted. Will it last? For things aren't always as they appear.

I own nothing except for Kati. She's my OC.

* * *

><p>"GO IRELAND!" Kati, Fred, and George yelled over the roar of the stands. They were at the Quidditch World Cup in the top box with the minister, the Malfoys and a bunch of important ministry people. It was amazing. Despite the lack of sleep, and the worry that suffocated her heart, Kati was having the time of her life. She couldn't remember ever having so much fun and being surrounded by people who cared about her.<p>

She watched, as the match progressed, the flashes of green and red zooming through the air. Ireland scoring left, right, and center while the Bulgarians tried to keep up. Krum speeding around searching for the snitch.

Ireland was ahead, and fouls were thrown everywhere. This was the most violent game Kati had witnessed, and she squealed when Krum, with a broken and bloody nose, caught the snitch.

Even with all the excitement, and the nap that morning, Kati feel asleep the moment her head found the pillow. It seemed like no more than a minute later, she was being shaken awake by Mr. Weasley.

"Come on, grab your jackets and come outside." The tone of his voice was what made her bolt out of bed, grab her jacket, and rush outside. What she saw there, made her blood boil.

Tents were on fire, people were screaming and running in every direction, and there were four people suspended in midair. She recognized one of them as Mr. Roberts, the man who had given them a map and had checked them in. The other three must have been his wife, daughter and son. It sickened her to see this. She barely felt George tug her hand and lead her into the forest.

They ran through the trees, leaving everyone else behind while fighting a crowd. Kati was pushed, shoved, and eventually fell. Getting up, she looked around. Fred, George, and Ginny were gone, and people were staring.

Struggling to her feet, she ran, and ran. She didn't need the stares, and the glares, and whatever people were giving her. Breaking into a clearing, she saw them. Death Eaters. Many of them. One of them turned to her.

"Ah, another mudblood for us to punish?" It was a man, his voice was cold as ice and gravely, sending shivers down her spine.

"Do you not know who this is?" Another one approached her. "She's the offspring of the famous Sirius Black. She could prove to be quite useful."

She stepped backward, clutching her wand in her hand, desperately trying to find a way out. In a voice that was steadier than she felt, she stated. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, but we do." The second Death eater inched closer to her. "We got it all out of that werewolf until he escaped. Everything. Katlina Andromeda Black."

All the blood left her body as she froze in fear at the mention of her full name, but before she could say something, anything, there was a flash of green through the sky. They all looked up to see The Dark Mark flashing overhead. Then, she was all alone.

Running through the woods, Kati was trying desperately to find the others. To let them know, to get back home. She tripped, and, ignoring the searing pain in her knees and her arm, she kept on running. It wasn't until she reached a clearing did she spot Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Mr. Weasley, all four of them in a heated argument.

"Kati, you were supposed to be with Fred and the others." Mr. Weasley said, taking in her appearance. "Where have you been?"

"I got lost." She said, catching her breath. "Then I saw the-"

"We'll talk about it later." Mr. Weasley interrupted. "Let's go."

They walked to the edge of the woods, and as soon as Kati saw him, she ran straight into Fred's arms, holding tight.

"Kati, are you okay? You look a little pale." He commented.

"I'm fine." She held on tighter for a moment. "I'm just glad to be safe."

They went back to the tent. All of them exhausted, but Kati couldn't sleep. She knew she would just end up having nightmares. Remus. That was where he had been. He had been captured and tortured. She took in a shaky breath, trying to calm herself down. If what they told her was true, it was becoming increasingly difficult for her to stay at Hogwarts.

She decided to look for him. She'd try the house first. Maybe he had gone there. There was also a chance that he had gone to see Sirius, but she doubted it. Remus was hopelessly in love with the man, and he had no intentions of revealing that just in case his feelings weren't reciprocated.

After only a few hours, they were ready to go home. They took a portkey back to Stoatshead Hill and walked back to The Burrow. The first thing they saw was Mrs. Weasley, running toward them and hugging everyone in sight, including Kati. After all hysterics were out of the way, Mr. Weasley led the way back to the house.

"Kati, dear, I want you to go straight into the living room. No questions." Mrs. Weasley said. "Alone."

Bowing her head, thinking she was in some sort of trouble, she did so, and what she saw there, made her burst into tears.

Remus was lying on the couch, his body bandaged, his eyes closed, breathing even. She dropped to her knees in front of the couch and cried. She sobbed until her eyes were red and all she wanted to do was sleep. And sleep she did, curled up nest to the couch, her head resting on top of her hands, one of them entwined with Remus'.

* * *

><p>More to come! Reviews and Comments are welcome!<p>

I can't thank you guys enough for your story alerts. They mean the world to me.

*HUGS TO ALL*


	3. Chapter 3

A Sequel, as you all requested. I hope you like it. For those of you who don't follow what's happening, read Daddy's Little Girl.

This follows GoF.

Kati has the family she always wanted. Will it last? For things aren't always as they appear.

I own nothing except for Kati. She's my OC.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Love<p>

Four days had passed, and Kati didn't leave his side. When she wasn't eating or sleeping, she sat there, his hand in hers, praying she would feel some sort of twitch, to show that he was all right. That he was alive.

No one had been able to comfort her. Not even Fred, who had tried several times and ended up just holding her while she cried. She pushed him to go out today. He was going to help George pick up a girl in town. All she wanted to do was sit there, hoping that something would change.

She felt guilty too. All summer she had thought he forgot about her. Instead, he was being tortured by Death Eaters and probably went through transformations alone. The last one was a few days ago. He must have gone through hell. Itching to turn into her animagus form and just curl up behind him, but unable to, at the risk of being spotted, she didn't. Instead, she took the time to take care of him. Inspecting his bandages, changing them, feeling his heartbeat, the only sign that he was indeed alive.

She was sitting on the floor, her hand in his, reading a book. It was the best thing she could think of. Reading and knowledge had always been the one thing that they had in common, and it would distract her for a while at least.

She fell asleep there once again, curling a blanket around her shoulders, her head eye level with his, and that was how she awoke, her eyes meeting very familiar honey brown ones. Her heart leapt in her throat and she blinked. They didn't go away. A warm, hand that she knew so well caressed her cheek.

She broke out into a smile that reached from ear to ear. "Daddy, how long have you been awake?"

He smiled. "A couple of hours."

"How are you feeling?" She asked, concern etched in every inch of her face.

"I'm fine."

"When will you ever learn to stop lying to me? I know full well that you are not fine. You are far from fine."

He chuckled. "Then why did you ask?"

"Because I knew that if you said 'fine', then you were lying." She rolled her eyes and took out her wand. "You're not too badly injured. I managed to heal most of it. The worst will be getting your strength up."

He slowly lifted himself and scooted farther into the couch, holding his arms out. "Come here."

She obliged, climbing into the warmth. "I'm sorry." She whispered, her head resting on his chest.

"For what?" He asked indignantly.

"For thinking you had forgotten about me. I was so selfish. I was having fun here while you were..." She sobbed. "I almost lost you."

He rubbed her back comfortingly. "Shhh... It wasn't your fault. If anything, it was mine. I'd thought that you could be happier if you didn't hear from me. I thought you would forget about me and just be happy. To have a normal childhood experience."

"What!" She snapped her head up. "Remus John Lupin. I was worried sick about you. You know what no letters does to me! First Sirius, and then you, I just couldn't bear it if something had happened. Don't ever scare me like that again."

"Of course." They lay there in comfortable silence for a while, then Remus spoke. "You go back to Hogwarts tomorrow. Are you excited?"

"I don't have to go back. I could stay here and look after you."

"No. You are going to Hogwarts no questions asked. Molly will look after me. I'll be fine. And this time, I'll write. I promise." He lifted her chin, looking at her with concern. "I want you to go. Please."

She sighed. "All right. I'll go. Only if you tell me a story about your Hogwarts days, maybe even after? Please?"

"After the events of last year, I don't see why not. I never told you the story of when we got together, did I?"

"No. Could you?"

"Well it was the summer after our fifth year, and I was home, laying on my bed, reading, when there was a knock on my door..."

_**Flashback**_

_** "Sirius. What are you doing here?" Remus asked incredulously. **_

_** "Got into a fight with my mum. I just packed and left. You know how it goes." He sighed and sat on Remus' bed. **_

_** "Yeah, but you normally go to James' place. What changed?"**_

_** "James isn't home. He went to Paris for the summer. Remember? I didn't have anywhere else to go but if you don't want me here.." He stood up. **_

_** "No. You can stay." **_

_** "Good. Moony?" **_

_** "Yeah." **_

_** "You think I'll ever have a proper family. You know, one like yours and James'?" He laid back on the bed, his arms tucked under his head, staring at the ceiling. **_

_** "Sure. Wife, kids, you can do it." **_

_** "Wife, yeah right." He whispered. **_

_** "What do you mean by that?"**_

_** Sirius sat straight up, his face crimson. "Nothing. I don't think a girl would want to marry me, that's all." **_

_** Remus paused, and decided to take his chances. "You're good looking enough. I think you could get any person you wanted to." He said, trying to sound offhanded. **_

_** "Not bloody likely, and did you just call me good looking? You've been noticing then? Watching me?" His voice had the usual teasing air, but underneath was something Remus couldn't pinpoint. **_

_** "Piss off. I was just making an observation." He stood up and put the book back on the desk. "It's late. Let's get to-"**_

_** Sirius slammed him against the wall, effectively pinning him there with his own body. "God Moony, you really are daft." **_

_** Trying to ignore the unusually loud thumping of his heart, Remus looked up into those bright grey eyes and swallowed nervously. "What do you mean?"**_

_** With a growl of frustration, Sirius brought their lips together in a desperate kiss. **_

_** "I like you." He whispered, hanging his head, not meeting Remus' eyes. He stepped back, and turned around. "I like you Moony. More than I should." **_

_** Remus was still standing where he was, against the wall, willing his legs to support his weight. When he finally felt confident enough, and after a few deep breaths, he put a hand on Sirius' shoulder, and turned him around. **_

_** "Sirius I-"**_

_** "I'll leave." He said, his voice thick. "Sorry." He turned to leave, but Remus had a firm grip on his shoulder. The werewolf took a deep breath and did something that he never would have done if it had been anyone other than his best friend. **_

_** He lifted the other boy's chin, looked into those bright grey eyes shining from unshed tears, and kissed him. **_

"It was the first time I saw him like that. So vulnerable. It turned out that everyone knew we liked each other, and they had been trying to get us together for years."

Kati looked at her dad's face. It was happy, almost blissful. It made her heart ache to know that they were still apart after all of these years. He closed his eyes, and in a matter of minutes he was asleep. Kati followed, wishing upon every star in the sky that she could always see that smile.

* * *

><p>Reviews are welcome!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

A Sequel, as you all requested. I hope you like it. For those of you who don't follow what's happening, read Daddy's Little Girl.

This follows GoF.

Kati has the family she always wanted. Will it last? For things aren't always as they appear.

I own nothing except for Kati. She's my OC.

* * *

><p>Hogwarts was just as she remembered it. Maybe a little better because last year she was full of worry and fear. Not to mention Remus was teaching. There is nothing worse than having a parent as a teacher. Now, she was free to sit contented as she ate, laughed, and took a real good look at The Great Hall. She noticed the ceiling, dark except for the flashes of lightning across the sky.<p>

She sat there as the familiar routine presented itself. The sorting, feast, and finally, Dumbledore's speech, which this year, came with a surprise. The Triwizard tournament. She had read about this tournament during one of her trips to Flourish and Blotts, and what she read, she didn't like. Even more that that was the way Fred and George were talking about entering.

Then something happened that made Kati's heart stop and her breath to shorten. A man stood in the doorway of The Great Hall. If she hadn't known who he was, she wouldn't have suspected he was a man. His face was so scarred that it didn't even look like skin anymore, and as he walked up the isle, the thump every other step confirmed his wooden leg. Mad Eye Moody. She avoided his eyes, at least the normal one, convinced that the prosthetic one was staring at her black hair, and similar facial features to her father. All thoughts of a normal year went out the window as Dumbledore introduced the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

Classes the next morning went by fairly quickly and before she knew it, it was lunch, and she was meeting Harry, Ron and Hermione in the Entrance Hall. Draco was just standing there, a piece of paper in his hand, surrounded by Crabbe and Goyle. She had just spotted the people she was looking for, when Draco took the paper and started to read, loudly.

It was one of Rita Skeeter's articles from The Daily Prophet all about Ron's dad and Moody. She helped hold Ron back, and saw as Draco pulled his wand out, the curse just missing Harry when there was a loud bang, and Draco disappeared to be replaced by a white ferret, and watched, with horror and with glee, as Professor Moody levitated the ferret and bounced him around The Entrance Hall, shouts of laughter filling the hall.

She clapped a hand to her mouth as Professor McGonagall chastised Moody and ran quickly inside for fear of getting in trouble, bursting into laughter along with everyone else.

Nothing important happened until Thursday in Defense Against the Dark Arts. This was the class Kati was really dreading. She didn't want to be in the same room as the auror, even with witnesses.

She sat there, wand in her pocket, her hands fiddling with her quill, when he walked inside and told them to put their books away.

He started discussing curses, in particular, the three unforgivable curses. She just shrank in her chair and pretended not to notice when he asked if the class knew any of them.

Ron mentioned the imperious curse, and she visibly shook.

"Something wrong, Ms. Lupin?" Moody turned to her. "Perhaps you would like to be our demonstration."

She shook her head, not meeting his eyes.

"Imperio."

Nothing happened. She looked up to see a spider, dancing, doing cartwheels, and she couldn't take her eyes off the gruesome sight, remembering how it felt herself, the voice in the back of her cleared mind, telling her to say things, to do things. That same voice.

She was somewhat relieved when he put the spider down and released the spell, only to ask for another. To everyone's surprise, Neville raised his hand as he timidly answered with the Cruciatus Curse. With two flicks of his wand, the enlarged spider started twitching in pain.

Kati closed her eyes, trying not to look at the familiar sight, burned into her nightmares. Nightmares she hadn't had in years. So much for getting better.

There were yells to stop, and she looked up to see Neville, white faced, his fingers gripping his desk until his knuckles were the same color as his face. She saw shock, recognition, and fear in his eyes, and she knew, this had been done to a loved one.

She suffered as Hermione brought up the third and last curse. The Killing Curse. The flash of green light and the tense atmosphere that followed Harry finding out the truth of his parents deaths. So much stress for one lesson. Finally, the bell rang and she breathed a sigh of relief. She caught Neville right outside the classroom. His face was still white.

"I know, and It's okay. Me too." She saw his face soften slightly as she patted him on the back and left toward the tower, taking her time, not really knowing where she was going before she realized she was lost.

By the time she figured out where she was, it was dark and she entered the common room to find Harry, reading a letter, and another one lying on the table. Looking closer, she found her name on it.

**Kati,**

**I am starting my journey north right away. You and Harry are in danger. Mad Eye's return has brought many rumors to light that need to be resolved.**

**I trust it is hard for you this year, being in the same class as him, and you can always write if you need someone to talk to.**

**Love,**

**Your father.**

"WHAT? IS HE TRYING TO GET HIMSELF KILLED?" She yelled.

"Yeah, we know. There isn't anything we can do about it though. He's probably already on his way up here. Hopefully he will let us know when he gets here." Hermione said exasperatedly.

She and Harry walked out of the common room at the same time, Kati going to her own bed, closing, and locking the curtains, and laying in bed, unable to sleep. She had to admit, she missed Sirius so much it hurt, but not as much as the thought he could come back, only to be locked away again.

And she silently cried, ignoring all sounds, concentrating on not sleeping, just numbing her mind and body so she didn't feel anything.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry this took so long. I had a hard time deciding how to do this but things should be smoother as far as my writing goes. I hope you guys like this.<p>

And I love all of you. If it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't be writing this.


	5. Chapter 5

I am so sorry about how long this took. I had this all planned out and written, and then my computer decided to shut down, erasing everything I had written.

A Sequel, as you all requested. I hope you like it. For those of you who don't follow what's happening, read Daddy's Little Girl.

This follows GoF.

Kati has the family she always wanted. Will it last? For things aren't always as they appear.

I own nothing except for Kati. She's my OC.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Nightmares and Bad Beginnings<p>

The next couple of weeks proved to be difficult. Especially with Professor Moody performing the imperious curse on them every week, and the whole school getting ready for the Triwizard Tournament. Kati couldn't care less. She was more worried about whether Sirius was in the country to worry about who was going to be the Hogwarts champion. That was, until the notice came up in the common room stating that the students from the two other schools would be arriving on the 30th of October. One week.

Fred was busy with planning for the tournament, and she found herself spending time in the library, trying to avoid all human beings and studying until her brain could explode. She hadn't been sleeping either, and she was constantly forcing her eyes open during class. That was, until the middle of the week, three days before Halloween.

"Kati, you need to sleep." Harry said, making her jump from the book she was reading.

"I can't." She said, blinking a couple of times.

"You need to." He put a hand on her shoulder. It felt warm and comforting, and she wanted nothing more than to jump into his arms.

"I really can't, Harry. I-" She looked around. "I get nightmares."

He nodded, stood up, and reached his hand out. "Come on, the common room is empty. I have an idea."

She hesitated, but the fogginess and the heaviness overwhelmed her. She packed her bag and walked to the common room, forcing her mind to concentrate for just a little longer.

They reached the common room and she barely registered Harry lowering her onto the couch, taking her bag, and her wand, and whispering. "Sleep. You're safe." Before she was drifting to dreamland.

Her dreams weren't visible. They almost never were. There were no pictures. Remus was screaming. Someone was hurting him, and she couldn't do anything to stop it. She couldn't move, she couldn't see, she couldn't even breathe, her chest was being restricted.

Then she heard a voice, soothing, calming, and she wanted to open her eyes, but they wouldn't open. Slowly, she relaxed, and, feeling a presence near her, huddled deeper in the warmth of another body, all nightmares gone as blackness took over. This time, without the nightmares.

* * *

><p>Judging by the light streaming through the windows in the common room, it was sometime early afternoon when she finally woke, to feel someone beside her. The red hair and brown eyes told her it was Fred. He was awake, watching her, one hand in her hair, and the other around her waist, keeping her curled up against his chest.<p>

"It's after lunch, but I can get you something to eat from the kitchens if you want." He said, running a hand through her raven black hair.

"I thought you had forgotten about me." She murmured, unable to look at him. She hated being this vulnerable. It explained why she was avoiding him. She was trying to handle the situation on her own.

"Oh love, I didn't mean to." he said, kissing the top of her head. "I came back from class and you were thrashing around on the couch. Harry said you had been doing that for a couple of minutes, and seeing you like that made me realize how much I neglected you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay as long as I can wake up like this more often." She kissed him, slowly, carefully, winding her fingers in his hair, his arm around her waist. Kati wished she could stay like this forever.

Before she knew it, the 30th had come, and she followed the rest of the school to the grounds, to await the arrival of the newcomers. The Beauxbatons arrived in a huge carriage pulled by enormous horses, and to everyone's surprise, the Durmstrang lot arrived in a large ship, appearing in the middle of the lake. She laughed a little at everyone's shocked faces, and even though she herself was terrified of the house sized horses, she tried not to show it.

The Great Hall was even more packed with the fifty additional students and five or six others at the head table. She grabbed a whole bunch of chocolate and was sucking on it when both Crouch and Bagman stood up to dictate the rules for the tournament. Kati wasn't paying attention, not particularly interested in the events, just wanting the free food, and then go to bed.

The next day, she was dragged down to where the goblet was situated with Fred and George, who had enlisted her help to make an aging potion the night before. They had taken them in the room twenty minutes before and were walking high and mighty toward the goblet, pieces of parchment with their names on it clutched in their hands.

Fred went first, tentatively walking over the Age Line. He thought it had worked, as George jumped over the line to join him, when a second later they were both thrown back over the line, and as the crowd cleared, it revealed the twins supporting long, white, beards.

Kati burst out laughing along with everyone in the hall, walking over to the boys, who were examining each other's beards and laughing with everyone else, striking poses, and stroking the beards, until the hall was silenced by Professor Dumbledore, who walked in and directed them to the Hospital Wing, where they dragged Kati and Lee Jordan, laughing and tripping over themselves.

That night, while she was stuffing her face full of chocolate, everyone else was talking about who would be Hogwarts Champion. She agreed that she didn't want a Slytherin champion, but at the same time, she didn't want a champion at all. All she wanted was a normal year at Hogwarts, but from what everyone else told her, there really was no such thing.

The tension in the air was so thick that she could cut it with a knife. They were waiting, holding their breath, for the moment. The moment when everything will be revealed. The Champions will be chosen.

The Champion for Durmstrang, to no one's surprise, was Victor Krum. Beauxbatons' Champion was a girl named Fleur. She looked like she was part Veela, which was confirmed as every boy swooned at the sight of her when she passed between the house tables. The Hogwarts Champion, was Cedric Diggory. The Hufflepuff table erupted in cheers as their Champion walked up to the head table.

Just as Professor Dumbledore was making his closing speech, the flames once again turned bright red and a name shot out of the flames. Kati held her breath as a name rang out in the silence.

Harry Potter.

Kati turned toward him. His face white, eyes wide, and he seemed to shrink in his chair. Whispers filled the hall, and all she wanted to do was to erase the last ten seconds of time. She watched as Hermione pushed him up, and he walked shakily toward the front, and as he passed her, she took his hand briefly before allowing him to pass the teachers and through the door.

It was then that the shouting started. "He's not even seventeen!" "Leave it to Potter to bend the rules." "How did he get over the Age Line?"

Kati didn't even wait to be dismissed before standing up and storming out of the Great Hall and up to the tower, almost pulling her hair in frustration. Of all the things to happen this year, Harry had to be entered into the Triwizard Tournament. He could get killed and all anyone thought was that he purposely put his name in the goblet.

Two hours later, she was sitting in the corner, nursing a bottle of pumpkin juice, waiting for Harry to come back while the party ensued around her. Cheers erupted as Harry walked through, looking exhausted. She waited patiently for him to start walking up the stairs to his dorm before following him. Before he reached his door, she caught his hand.

"Hey." She whispered.

"If you want to know how I did it, you are wasting your time." He tried to pull away, but she held on with both hands.

"No. I believe you." He turned around, shock lining his tired face. "There is no way you would voluntarily put your name in that goblet." She pulled him into a hug. "We're family, remember? I've always got your back."

He nodded, gripping her back, and holding her for a moment. "Thanks." And walked up the stairs to his dorm.

This year, she thought, as she laid in Fred's bed, an arm around her waist and a strong chest against her back, was going to be the worst year yet.

* * *

><p>Thank you to all of you who are still reading this. You mean the world to me. *hugs*<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

A Sequel, as you all requested. I hope you like it. For those of you who don't follow what's happening, read Daddy's Little Girl.

This follows GoF.

Kati has the family she always wanted. Will it last? For things aren't always as they appear.

I hope you like this! I'll try to post more, but I'll be searching for a job next week so it will be interesting!

* * *

><p><p>

"If you say one more word, I swear I will turn you into a ferret and toss you into the forest Malfoy!" Kati shouted. "And don't even think I can't do it, because I can."

The day after Harry's name came out of the Goblet of Fire, Kati never left his side. She glared at everyone who said a word to him, and kept a steady hand on his arm. Of course, when something like this happens, the one to defend, is also the one to be attacked.

"Oh Lupin, why don't you just kill all of us. Isn't that how it happened? Thirteen people with one spell? Sirius Black could do it, why can't his daughter?"

The whole crowd gasped. Last year, everyone had been too focused on their own safety, that no one even noticed Kati's family tree. Now, the entire school will know. She wasn't ashamed of her family and so, face white, and eyes fierce, she stood in front of Harry.

"How dare you." Her wand held tightly in her hand. "You have no idea what you are talking about."

"Oh, I think I do. A werewolf and a convicted killer for fathers... Tisk tisk tisk. They should've locked them both up and stuck you in an orphanage. If you ask me, I think you were the one who let Black into the castle." There were murmured agreements among the watchers.

Kati tried to move closer to him, but felt strong arms holding her back. She pulled against them, but the arms just held on tighter.

"Potter, why protect her? Killing is in her blood. Perhaps, if you ask nicely, she'll kill you before you die in this tournament."

"Don't you dare insult my family!" Harry had let her go, and she stepped closer to Malfoy, their eyes an equal shade of silver.

"Pay attention 'ere." Hagrid said, effectively breaking the tension, and diverting their attention. Kati suddenly found herself feeling like she did in primary muggle school, as though everyone else hated her. As though she was alone, friendless, and without anyone to turn to.

Her worst fears were confirmed by lunch, everyone knew about Sirius and Remus, and Kati found herself being avoided, shoved, and even pelted with dungbombs after History of Magic. Everyone believed she was a murderer, and some even thought she was a werewolf. Having dealt with this for the majority of her life, she could ignore some of the comments, and rumors, but what she couldn't handle, was what Fred and George had told her before dinner.

"NO!" Fred yelled. "HOW CAN I TRUST YOU?"

"I didn't tell you because you didn't need to know! I was protecting you!" Kati shouted. "There are a lot of bad people out there, and if they think I know where Sirius is, they will use any means necessary to find out where he is." She blinked back tears. "I just wanted to protect you."

"I can't deal with this, Kati. We're done." And he walked out of the portrait hole.

Kati went up to her dorm, closed and locked her curtains, curled up into a ball, and just cried. She cried like she did when she was a little girl, and Remus was there to comfort her. But this time, he wasn't there, and she had to find comfort with herself. It wasn't fair. She lost everything in a matter of hours. The only thing she could do now is to endure. Kati knew she could do that much. Just hold on, and keep going.

In the morning, she received a letter from Remus:

**Kati,**

**Dumbledore told me about what happened. I think it's time you come back with me if you want to. I don't want to keep you from Hogwarts, but the option is there for you. You can always write me.**

**Love always,**

**Remus.**

There wasn't a thing Kati could do. She wanted to go to live with Remus, to escape, but she couldn't leave Harry. They could get through this together. But together, wasn't what she planned.

The article from the Weighing of the Wands was published, and with it came more hatred from all sides. Ron was still not speaking to Harry, and Hermione became too busy with spending all her time with Harry. Kati, was left to her own devices. Fred was avoiding her along with everyone else, George trailing after him, giving her hopeful glances.

She wrote back Remus, telling him thanks, but she would stay, and went to class as normal. In the middle of History of Magic, Professor Binns was cut off from his speech about the history of Elves, by a knock at the door.

"Ah, Professor Binns, might I borrow Ms. Lupin for a moment?" The soft, sure voice of the headmaster floated into the dusty class room.

Kati stood up, and nervously exited the classroom, following the Professor with bated breath. She could feel her heart pounding in her throat. Was he going to persuade her to go back home? Or was she being expelled? Trips to the principals office usually meant that Remus was called, or that she was suspended, and even a few times, expelled.

"Chocolate frog." They climbed the spiral staircase and entered the large office. Walls covered with books, paintings of old headmasters, and a Phoenix, sitting on it's perch.

"Please sit, Kati." She did, cautiously. "It is my understanding that the identity of your fathers has been known by the entire school, and Remus has suggested that you go back to being home schooled." He looked at her over his spectacles, blue eyes piercing her.

"Yes. Are you going to ask me to leave?"

"No. That is your decision. I only wanted to see how you are doing, and if there is anything I can do to help." He was absentmindedly twiddling his thumbs.

"Thank you professor, thank you, but I don't think there is anything you can do. This isn't the first time this has happened, and with the Triwizard Tournament, I don't think that I could leave. Besides, I love it here, despite everything. I have to just stick this through."

"You're father's daughter to the end." The old man stood up and walked around his desk. "Come here." He embraced her.

Kati held on, and enjoyed the comfort he gave her. It was unusual, but not unwelcome. She needed this. And hopefully, tomorrow, she'd talk to George.


	7. Chapter 7

A Sequel, as you all requested. I hope you like it. For those of you who don't follow what's happening, read Daddy's Little Girl.

This follows GoF.

Kati has the family she always wanted. Will it last? For things aren't always as they appear.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Padfoot and Weasley<p>

"Kati, I don't know what to tell you. He's not going to forgive you easily. He's really hurt, and frankly, although I understand why you did it, I don't like it either."

Kati hid her face in her hands. "I just wanted to protect him. I've seen what happens when people find out. I've seen things you wouldn't believe. George, I still get nightmares."

"What do you mean?" George asked suddenly. "Kati" His voice was urgent, sharp.

"I've seen death, blood, torture, I've been tortured. Don't you understand? I love Remus, and he's always tried to protect me, but secrets have a way of getting out. You know the stereotypes and titles that are put upon werewolves! Imagine the title put upon a nine year old girl willingly living with one." Her mind was racing, images were flashing through her mind. Remus, bleeding on the floor, the white ceiling of St. Mungos, and a voice chilling her to the bone, asking her questions to which she didn't know the answer.

George was taken aback. "What-"

But Kati was already gone; sprinting to the only place she could think of where she could be safe and alone. Ignoring the yells and after being tripped several times, she reached the tree, immobilized it, and made her decent.

Everything was the same. The bed was still torn to shreds, but a blanket covered it, probably from the previous year. It smelled so familiar. Remus' sent was everywhere. Kati went to the dresser and started pulling the drawers out. There were dozens of scratch and bite marks, but for the most part, it was intact. She honestly just needed something to throw. She spotted something in the third drawer.

It was a picture of two boys, sitting on the grass in front of a tree on the grounds. They must have been around her age, and looking closer, realized that it was indeed Remus and Sirius. Sirius had his arms around Remus' waist and looking at him as he read a book, pressing a kiss to his neck and murmuring something, Remus' lips curving in a smile. It was the happiest she had ever seen either of them, and as she searched the drawer, she found more. One of them with James, Lily, and Peter, and one, of them older, more like the photos she had in her album. This time, she was in the picture, just a little baby, being held in Sirius' arms. She stared at the expression on his face, how protective he was of her, and how much he loved her. Now, he was putting himself at risk in order to make sure both she and Harry were safe.

It wasn't until she felt herself shivering did she realize how cold it was. Gathering up all of the pictures, she crawled underneath the warn blanket and curled into a ball, examining each picture. There was even one of her and harry side by side. She wondered how they had gotten there. Once the blanket wasn't even sufficient enough to provide her with warmth, she decided to go back to the castle.

It was a week before the first task, and still, Fred refused to talk to her. She spent her days studying, and sneaking into the Shrieking Shack. But today, she was going into Hogsmeade by herself. It was freeing somehow, being able to walk between shops and not worry about others, sneaking into Honeydukes and buying chocolate. After, she walked to the outskirts of the town, where no one went.

There, right in front of her, was a black dog. The black dog. It was Sirius. She sat down on the hard earth near a tree covered in snow, and beckoned him forward. He slowly did, sitting on the snow.

"Come here." She opened her cloak for him to sit on her lap, and sit he did, licking her face.

"I'm glad you're safe, but you really didn't need to come here." Another lick, and eyes that rolled.

"I can't help it that I'm worried." She stroked his back, feeling the soft fur, and just how thin he was. "Have you been eating?"

There was a huff in response, and Kati laughed, a clear laugh that released tension from her shoulders. It had been a long time since she'd laughed, and it seemed that Sirius wanted her to stay that way, so he licked her face, again and again, until she was begging him to stop. It was a carefree moment in the chaos that was her life.

Then he took a hold of her sleeve with his teeth, and started dragging her gently into the forest, so deep that she couldn't see anything of Hogsmeade. It was then that he changed, and her Father was standing in front of her, ragged clothes, matted hair and all. Kati rushed forward and embraced him, feeling the soft flesh and solid body beneath her fingers, no matter how thin it may be.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I had to see you and Harry. I was worried." He held on tighter, with what she suspected was all of his strength.

"Don't get yourself killed, okay? I don't know what I'd do if that happened." She pulled back slightly, looking at him full in the face. He was shivering already, shaking in her arms, and she frowned slightly.

"I'm fine, don't worry. How's Remus?" His voice shook slightly.

"He's alright. I've had a few letters from him. He's finally recovered and now he's trying to find work." She ushered him to sit down, wrapping her cloak around his shoulders.

"Thanks." His voice was harsh and his teeth clattered together as Kate scooted closer, providing her own body heat.

"Here." She handed him a bar of chocolate.

"Oh, of course you would." He grabbed the bar and started chewing on it.

"Never go anywhere without it."

They sat there in silence for a long time, long after Sirius had stopped shivering and the space beneath the cloak was warm with their body heat. It was comforting, to know that he was there, and that he was safe for the time being.

"I swear I'll get you freed." She whispered.

"You worry about yourself, I'll be just fine." He ran a hand through her hair and kissed her forehead.

"I'd rather worry about you than me right now. I can't walk though the halls without ending up with bruises. Fred broke up with me, and Harry's no even ready for the first task." She buried her face into his shoulder. "I don't know what to do."

"You're dating now? When did this happen? If that boy hurts you, I might just have to break in again and,"

"You don't have to do that. And yeah, we got together at the end of last year. I love him, I really do, and I know he loves me, but he just can't take the fact I lied to him. I lied to protect him. Especially after everything I've been through. I can't put him through any of that." He held her tighter.

"Well, he's a lucky guy. Remus seemed to raise a very wise, and fearless young lady, and I'd like to think that my own genes have something to do with that. Follow your instincts, you'll know what to do when the time is right." He looked up. "You'd better head back, it's almost dark."

Kati groaned, "I don't wanna."

He laughed. "I know, but you don't want to be out past curfew."

They stood up, and Kati gave him one last hug. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I will always be okay. After all, I'm a Black. We are survivors." He smiled, and she watched as he turned back into Padfoot, and with a swish of his tail, he disappeared into the forest.

Kati slowly made her way back to the school, her hood up. She passed Fred and George, obviously trying to prank Peeves again, and she dragged the both forcibly into an empty classroom.

"What are you doing, Lupin?" Fred asked indignantly.

"Oh, so I try and protect you, and suddenly now you're calling me by my last name?" She screamed. "I love you damnit! Don't do this!"

"YOU LIED TO ME!" Fred yelled.

"YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT? I have lied to so many people for so many years and it's all to protect you. If you knew about everything, there would be people coming after you, maybe even torturing you. You would always question everything. You know what happened to the last person to find out about Remus and Sirius? They told the Ministry, and I was interrogated and I was almost taken out of Remus' care! They almost took me away from my home when I was seven! I was seven years old! I have suffered so much, and you make me so happy that I clung to it with everything I had to keep it that way. I wanted happiness. Both for me and for Remus, and it's at our fingertips, but somehow, I will always believe that happiness is forever out of our reach. I wish for things to just be good, instead, things are painful and sad. Can't you understand?"

She didn't realize there were tears in her eyes until Fred was there, wiping them away, holding her close. "Of course I can understand. I was hurt, and scared. I'm so stupid, please forgive me."

She nodded, and gripped him back. Just having him there, close, was enough. She reached up and pulled his face down and kissed him. It was as if nothing had changed. He still tasted the same, felt the same, and yet there was a passion that wasn't there before. Before, there was a playfulness to it, but now, now she felt safe, and loved, and wanted. To make it better, George came up and wrapped them both into a hug. It was enough to make her forget about everything bad, and focus on the good.

* * *

><p>I am so sorry for not posting. I will try my hardest to post sooner.<p>

Enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

I'm so sorry for how long it's been. This is a special chapter for the reveal of Remus' Bio on Pottermore! I hope you like it!

A Sequel, as you all requested. I hope you like it. For those of you who don't follow what's happening, read Daddy's Little Girl.

This follows GoF.

Kati has the family she always wanted. Will it last? For things aren't always as they appear.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: An Unexpected Meeting<p>

"I still can't take out my wand without someone ducking or running away. It's starting to get annoying. To make things worse, Rita Skeeter started following me around the other day asking to talk to me. I don't need her writing things about me and my family."

"Yeah, at least she's not making stuff up." Harry grumbled. "I'm fourteen, not twelve!"

It had been a hard day for everyone, and now the first task was days away. Ron and Harry were still not talking because of their fight the night the names were pulled out of the goblet, and Kati, hadn't spent much time with Ron, who had taken Fred's side after their short breakup. Now, though, she decided to talk to him.

"I'm going to go take a walk, okay? I'll see you later." Kati spotted Ron, walking out of the Great Hall and ran to catch up to him.

"Ron, can we talk?"

Without looking a her, he answered. "What are you doing? Getting ready to break my brother's heart again? Why don't you go back to Harry. You obviously like him more than me."

Kati grabbed his arm. "I know what's going on."

"No, you really don't." He jerked his arm away but she held on tight.

"You're jealous of Harry. You feel as though he is getting all of the attention and he is just so amazing. You feel second best to him and you hate that because you always feel second best to your brothers and now you feel as though you've been cheated." His frame shrunk and she could tell his shoulders were shaking but she continued.

"Harry is your best friend and you will never be second best to him. That's what a best friend is. It's the person you go to when you don't have anyone else to go to. Besides," She laid a hand on his shoulder. "There is no one like you. You're one of a kind."

He turned around, a slight smile on his face. "Thanks, Kati. Do you want to go down to Hogsmeade with me?"

"Sure. I told Fred and George I would meet them there anyway." They headed out the Entrance Hall and down to the village.

"It will be alright. Don't worry. This can't last forever." Kati nudged his arm, making him smile.

"I was going to say the same for you." He said grimly as a group passed them, whispering insults.

"Oi! Shut up you!" He startled them and they ran past, giggling.

" You really don't have to do that. Honestly, as long as you, Fred, George, Harry, and Hermione know the truth, and are still my friends, I really couldn't care less." She smiled.

"Yeah, he flexed his arms out in front of him. "We're still friends. I have to admit my brother was a right wanker doing what he did to you."

Hogsmeade happened to be Kati's favorite place on earth, and walking down the crowded street with Ron made it even better. They headed toward the Three Broomsticks where they met Fred, who greeted Kati with a kiss, George, and Lee Jordan, and the five of them grabbed a booth.

"I'll go get the drinks." Kati walked to the counter "Five butterbeers please."

"Down from Hogwarts?" A man was sitting next to her at the bar. He had grey hair, bright, wide brown eyes, and a thin face. Somehow he seemed familiar.

"Yeah. First one of the year." She waved her wand and floated four of the butterbeers to her friends, who took them, looking back at her with incredulous looks.

"That was quite brave." The stranger commented. "I assume you are underage."

"I'm kind of immune. My last name keeps me from being arrested or anything. It's the curse and the privilege of my family." She took out her last bar of Honeydukes chocolate and started sucking on the end.

"This may seem intrusive, but is your name by chance Katlina Lupin?" He asked, looking at her as if he was seeing a ghost.

She was stunned. "Why do you ask?" Kati looked around the pub suspiciously. Draco Malfoy was sitting by the window alone, sipping his drink while glancing out the window. Hermione was slipping a drink under the table to whom she assumed was Harry under his cloak, avoiding Ron. She wanted to go back to her friends, but this man was intriguing, and she didn't want to be rude by excusing herself.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that, it's just, the chocolate reminded me of my son as well as the book bag. He never left the house without it. My name, is Lyall Lupin and my son is Remus Lupin."

She almost dropped her chocolate and fell off the chair she was sitting on in shock. It couldn't be. Remus had told her that his parents were dead but the more she looked at him, the more she saw the resemblances in his face and his mannerisms. They had the same brown eyes, the way he presented himself, and she suspected the grey hair had once been a soft brown, just like his son.

"I... You're my grandfather?" She asked dumbfounded.

A bright, wide smile broke out across his face that made him look years younger and every line disappeared from his aged face. That smile, reminded her of days when she was younger, and it was just her and Remus and there weren't the worries of today.

Kate stood from her stool at the bar and gave him a hug, gripping tightly and inhaling the scent of pipe tobacco and old books.

He was an intelligent man, and she felt closer to Remus the more they talked. He told her stories of her father's youth, and some from his Hogwarts days.

"I knew he was in love with Sirius, and his mother and I couldn't have been happier when they had you. It was as though the world was coming together." He sipped his drink. "That wasn't going to last long. I haven't seen you since you were only a few months old. Your mother was a great woman, it's a shame she died in childbirth. I can clearly see though, Remus did an excellent job raising such a bright young lady." He reached for her hand.

"Would you like to meet my boyfriend?" She asked. He smiled and nodded.

"Fred, come here for a moment." He jogged over to where they were.

"Fred Weasley, my grandfather." They shook hands.

"Weasley eh? Arthur Weasley's boy? He's a good man." The hours passed and soon it was time for her to go back to the castle, which she did slowly, taking her time. She had someone else to write to after everything. She also had someone to write when she got back to the tower. A father that had a lot of explaining to do.

On her way up to the school however, she ran into the last person she ever wanted to see. A woman wearing green and her trademark sequined glasses. Rita Skeeter.

"Well, hello Ms. Black, what a coincidence running into you here. Might I ask for a moment of your time?" She asked in that high pitched voice that made Kati want to vomit.

"No, you can't. It's almost curfew and I need to get back to the castle." She started walking back.

"Okay, but be sure to look at the newspaper tomorrow morning. There might be a surprise waiting for you." She said in a singsong voice.

Kati turned around to confront her but she had disappeared.

* * *

><p>There was no sleeping that night, only to find the next morning that Harry had discovered the first task to be Dragons and that he had talked to Sirius the night before, and a new article from Rtia Skeeter, as promised.<p>

**SIRIUS BLACK'S LEGITIMATE SPAWN SEEN AT HOGWARTS: MINISTER SAID TO TAKE ACTION**

"What is this?" Kati demanded. "I did not ask for this to happen!"

"So now the whole world knows." Harry shrugged. "There could be worse things."

"Yeah, not likely. At least there was no mention of Sirius." She slammed the paper onto the table.

"You talked to your grandfather yesterday?" Hermione asked, attempting to change the subject as they sat in the library, trying to find something to help Harry survive the first task.

Grateful for the distraction, she replied. "Yeah, it was great, but I wonder why Remus would keep him from me. I mean, his mother died years ago, but he never contacted his father." Kati took another book down off the shelf and rifled through it.

"Maybe it's because he's a werewolf who deserves nothing but death." A drawling voice echoed from behind them.

Kati clenched her fists. "What would you know about that Draco? Been cozy with Fenrir Greyback? He's not exactly the standard when it comes to the stigma that are werwolves."

"Oh, because a teacher is an appropriate stigma for a werewolf." He stepped closer. Because a teacher who could go wild once a month and kill everyone in the castle. That is just what a werewolf should be known for." He rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Malfoy and leave us alone." Harry snapped so forcefully, people started staring, and Draco left them alone for the time being.

Something hit her head at that moment and she picked it up off of the ground. It was a note written in curly handwriting.

**Leave Hogwarts or Else.**

Now she was getting death threats? This was insane. It wasn't as though she didn't know these were coming. She simply didn't think they would be in the form of paper notes thrown at her head. She suspected it to come face to face. Then again, this was Hogwarts.

"What is he doing here? Why can't he just keep to his stupid ship?" Victor Krum was sitting a table away, followed by his gang of giggling girls.

"Maybe he's researching for the first task." Kati suggested. "I wouldn't worry about it. If I didn't know better, I would think you actually liked the guy."

Hermione looked horrified. "Of course I don't like him! He's dull as a rock and as smart as one to boot it! I'm not attracted to that!"

"Whatever you say, Hermione." She rolled her eyes.


End file.
